Loving Paradise
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: HarryTom


_**Loving Paradise**_

Autor : Krad-chan

Mail : Nana-changmx.de

Parings : Harry Potter ( Adrian le Fay ) + Tom Verlost - Marvolo - Riddle ( Lord Voldemort )

Draco Lusius Malfoy ????

Gengre : Romantik , Shonen ai , Dark - Fanfiction , Drama , Slash

Art : Harry Potter

Widmung : miss - malfoy , Silberchweif , Bussi- Mausi und alle anderen fleisigen Kommischreiber

Anmerkung der Autorin : Adrian le Fay ist Harry´s späterer Name bitte nicht wundern

Los gebt eure Vorschläge ab , wenn ich mit Draco verkuppeln soll , der Name mit den meisten Stimme wird sein Freund Meinungen bitte per ENS oder Kommentar oder per Mail an die oben angegebene Addy . Büdde immer fleißig Kommis schreiben und Fragen stellen , antwort dann per ENS oder halt über dem nächsten freigeschalteten Kapitel . Für alle fleißigen winkt eine Widmung Ach ja ich suche einen Lesehungriegen Beta-Leser für meine Idioten Storys ... Wer interesse hat kann sich ja mal melden Könnte zwar etwas dauern bis ich antworte ABER ich antworte IMMER schwört

bye Krad-chan

_**Loving Paradise**_

_Kapitel 00 :** It´s begin **_

_Hass ..._

_Was ist Hass ?_

_Liebe ..._

_Was ist Liebe ?_

_Niemand weiß bescheid ..._

_Was einst geschah ..._

_Und wie es heute geschehen kann ..._

_Schlangenkind ..._

_Ein Biss ..._

_Das Schicksal auf ewig ..._

_Ein Lichtblick bindet zwei aneinander ..._

_Gift ist tödlich ..._

_Wandelt sich in Leidenschaft ..._

_In alle ewigkeit gebunden sind ..._

_Gebrannt durch ein Mal ..._

_Es erscheint im siebzehnten Jahr des Nachfahren ..._

_Verdeckt durch weiße Schwingen ..._

_Nicht zu erkennen , was er ist ..._

_Doch ´ER ´wird ihn ´ sehen ´ ..._

_Wenn es an der Zeit ist zu scheiden ..._

_Der Welt , durch Schwarz und Weiß ..._

_Dem Dunklen Lord ... und _

_Dem Halfblood Prince ..._

_Mit den Katzenaugen !_

_Kapitel 01 :_ **_Searching for you _**

Sein Schloss war dunkel , sehr dunkel sogar , niemand wiedersetzte sich ihm , was wohl daran lag , dass einer der mächtigsten Schwarz - Magier war , der je exestierte , nach Salazar Slytherin natürlich . Er hatte seit langem ein neues Ziel , er musste ein gewisse Person finden und das mal so unter 6 , 5 Milliarden Menschen , das war ja mal wieder glatter Selbstmord , er sollten den Erben einer mächtigen , Schwarzmagierfamilie finden , die Blutlich mit ihm verwandt war , was hieß das er das Versprechen seines Vorfahren Salazar Slytherin der anderen Familie gegenüber halten musste , er sollte den anderen Erben ehelichen und das würde er mit Sicherheit auch machen wenn er ihn entlich gefunden hatte Er grübelte und war so in seinen Gedanken versunken das er erst sehr spät bemerkte das sich Harry´s Zustand immer wieder schwankend veränderte , so als würde man ihn von einem Extrem ins nächste schubsen , denn der Goldjunge hielt sich zur Zeit im Fuchsbau auf und schien fast schon vor Wut überzukochen.

Ron schrie irgentetwas , das Schlammblut Granger heulte , Molly Weasley , Ronalds Mutter , war totenbleich im Gesicht , aber das beste war das ein gewisser blonder Junge , mitten im Raum stand und das ihn etwas sehr aufzuregen schien , denn seine sturmgrauen Augen blitzten gefährlich dunkel auf , was den Muggelliebhaber aber wenig zu stören schien , den er beachtete den Slxtherin - Prinz gar nicht erst , und das war der größte Fehler in seinem Leben den er machen konnte , dass wusste Voldemort schon jetzt , so gut kannte er den Malfoy - Erben , denn doch schon , und es gab keinen außer ihm der diesen lebensgefährlichen Fehler überlebte , aber das war auch schon alles . Harry ließ wissend zu , dass sich Voldemort in diese Situation einklinkte , er konnte alles fühlen , hören und sehen als wäre er Harry Potter . Aufeinmal schrie Harry einfach los und schien die beherrschung zu verlieren , doch er schien Draco vor irgentetwas schützen zu wollen , denn ein dunkles Licht umgab den Jungen und Tom spürte , dass seinen Rivalen eine Macht umgab die sehr , sehr selten gab , sie war so schwarz als wäre die Aura eben erst wie ein Junges aus einem Ei geschlüpft , der dunkle Lord konnte sich entsinnen das er immer wieder kurz bei ihren begegnungen , soeine Energie gespürt hatte , doch nun schien die Aura erwacht zu sein , sie war so schwarz wie die Nacht selbst an Neumond . Draco und Harry wurden von schwarzen Flügeln umgeben die sie vor allen Flüchen und ähnliches zu schützen schienen .

Ron Weasley wurde bei dieser Reaktion weiß im Gesicht und schien gar nicht zu checken , was da eigentlich abging . Hermine dagegen hatte ein gefährlich , wissendes glitzern in den Augen . Voldemort konnte spüren wie Harry darum kämpfte nicht seine Beherrschung zu verlieren , dennoch war er sehr nah daran zu explodieren , aber diese Entscheidung nahm ihm Draco ab , dieser flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr und der dunkle Lord konnte deutlich spüren wie sich Aura des anderen wieder stabiliesierte . Tom Verlost - Marvolo - Riddle klinkte sich aus den Gedanken des Goldjungen herraus , den er hatte schon wieder ein neues Problem , SCHON WIEDER , den Harry Potter , war nach diesem Auftritt , kein Potter sein kann , denn wenn es so wäre und er ein Halbblut wäre wäre er auf jeden Fall Weißmagier oder zumindest ein Mischmagier mit 90 Weißmagie Anteil aber DAS was er da gerade gesehen hatte war ein hundertprozentiger Schwarzmagier , da wollte doch Dumbledore alle über den Tisch ziehen , sein Wunderjunge entpuppt sich als Schwarzmagier ersten Grades . Aber wenn er sich irren sollte und Potter , doch ein Potter war denn würde er persöhnlich einen Besen fressen und den Jungen Malfoy mit einem Kerl verheiraten . Und das war so gut wie unmöglich , denn auch wenn sich Draco mit seinen männlichen Freunden , gut verstand , war es doch so gut wie ausgeschlossen , das der Malfoy - Erbe einen Mann heiraten würde , denn Lucius würde ihn in der Luft zerreißen , enterben und nie wieder ansehen . Was der Lord ja nicht wusste war , dass Draco doch einen gewissen Gryffindor brvorzugte , wer er allerdings war , darüber sagte er nichts und das konnte man nur herausfinden , wenn man in seinen Gedanken lesen würde .

Voldemort würde den hübschen Jungen heute vor die Wahl stellen , ob er Pansy Parkinson oder Millisent Bullstrodt ehelichen muss ! Um sich aus dieser rechtskräftigen Verlobung zu entziehen musste er allerdings ein paar trifftige Gründe vorweißen , und da gab es nur einen grund den er akzepzierte , und zwar das er ernsthaft verliebt war , und es auch ernst meinte , denn egal ob er eine Frau oder einen Mann heiratete , Lucius wollte unbedingt Enkelkinder und zwar mindestens drei Stück , der ame Draco , den Lucius bestand darauf , das sein Sohn die Kinder austrug , das war das mineste fand er , wenn er sich einen Mann als Partner erwählte , denn insgeheim hatte er ja ein Verhältnis mit dem Giftmischer , dieser ließ sich oft für heiße Sex - Nächte missbrauchen , denn er kam meist dann wenn Lucius ihn rief , beide waren ja insgeheim natürlich , unheimlich ineinander verliebt , würden es aber nie zugeben , denn sonst hätte der dunkle Lord das Verhältnis nie akzepziert . Später am Abend war es dann soweit .

Alle waren in den dunklen Hallen des Geheimen Schlosses eingetroffen , wie immer verhüllt , so das man die vielen hundert Leute nie auseinander halten konnte , doch durch die Gedankengänge die durch den Raum schwirten , wusste er wer anwesend ar und wer nicht . Keiner wagte es hier nicht zu erscheinen , den das war absolut tödlich , doch das war halt seine Methode zu regieren .

" Heute wird sich die Zukunft eines inneren Todessers entscheiden . Draco Lucius Malfoy du hast die Wahl zwischen Miss Parkinson und Miss Bullstrodt . Eine von den ebengenannten Frauen musst den heiligen Bund schwören . So will es das Gesetz ! Du hast 10 Minuten um dich zu entscheiden . Du kannst bei Fragen oder Einwänden dich nach den zehn Minuten an mich persöhnlich wenden . " , mehr sagte der dunkle Lord nicht zu dem Thema , er besprach mit ein paar Todessern einen neuen Auftrag , währeddessen Draco , Blut und Wasser schwitzte , denn er wollte weder die eine noch die andere

" Frau " , wenn man diese Wesen in Menschengestalt als Frauen bezeichnen konnte , heiraten geschweige denn sie anzufassen . Diese Gedankengänge der überalles verehrte dunkle Lord mit , und fing an zu schmunzeln , denn er hatte angenommen das der junge Slytherin auf das weibliche Geschlecht stand da war er wieder voll in eines dieser berühmten Fettnäppchen betreten .

" Nun Draco , wie hast du dich entschiedeb ? Welches diser beiden Frauen soll sich ab dem heutigen Tag dein Eheweib nennen ? " , er wusste das er nein sagen würde , und doch sollte er es ihm von allein sagen ohne das er da großartig nachhilf .

" Keine der beiden genannten ! Den Grund möchte ich euch gerne unter vier Augen erklären . " , Parkinson die fest damit gerechnet hatte , das er sie erwählen würde , wurde puderrot im Gesicht vor Zorn und Wut , aber sie hegte noch die Hoffnung , das Voldemort ihn zwingen würde sie zu heiraten . Diese Gedanken bekam Tom natürlich mit und sprach zu ihr gewannt , mit einem eiskalten und sehr mörderischen Ton :

" ICH werde Mr . Malfoy - junior garantiert nicht dazu zwingen SIE zu heiraten , denn das allein ist schon zu viel , die vorstellung ist ja schon widerlich genug ! "

" Malfoy folge mir bitte !Lucius du bitte auch . Snape du nicht , denn das geht dich ausnahmsweise nichts an smile " , Voldemort wusste das Snape auf der Stelle einen Ausraster kriegen würde wenn er erfuhr das sein Patenkind in einen Löwen verliebt war .

" Meister , eigentlich wollte ich nicht sooooo ein trara darum machen , aber ich bevorzuge da männliche Geschlecht , und bevor jemadn fragt nein ich habe noch keinen wirklichen Favoriten ! " , Lucius reagierte sehr gefasst und Voldemort lächelt eins dieser undefinierbaren lächeln vor sich hin .

" Aber du hast schon jemanden ins Auge gefasst , oder ? Jemand der dich neugierig macht ? " , fügte der dunkle Lord hinzu , was Draco dazu veranlasste , die Augen zu verdrehen , und genervte zu antworten .

"Ja verdammt nocheinmal und nein ich sage euch nicht wer es ist ! Ich heirate keine von diesen biestern eher werde ich Dumbledores Schosshund ! " , bestimmte der Slyherin - Prinz mal so ganz alleine .

" Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesagt ...

Ende Teil 1

Was wird wohl aus dem armen armen Draco ?

Muss er zwangsheiraten oder was wird der Meister tun ?

Wie wird die Suche von Voldemort weitergehen ?

Was is mit Harry los ?


End file.
